Magnetically encoded scale bodies and position/displacement measuring systems which comprise such magnetically encoded scale bodies are described, for example, in the chapter “Wegsensoren mit magnetisch kodiertem Maβkörper” (Displacement Sensors with Magnetically Encoded Scale Body) in the publication “Lineare Weg-und Abstandssensoren” (Linear Displacement and Distance Sensors) by Thomas Burkhardt, Albert Feinäugle, Sorin Fericean and Alexander Forkl, Verlag Modeme Industrie, Munich 2004. Corresponding measuring systems comprise a sensor head, which contains magnetic field sensors and preferably the complete electronics, and a magnetically encoded scale body. The scale body comprises alternating magnetic north and south poles. The magnetic lines of field of the magnetically encoded scale body form a three-dimensional vector field. The sensor head moves above the scale body. The sensor head contains, for example, two magnetic field sensors which measure either the component of the magnetic field vector in the direction of their sensitivity or the angle of the magnetic vector field to the direction of motion. Counting magnetic periods provides information as to the distance traveled.